Cluster Grenade
Cluster Grenade is a grenade power in Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Power Ranks Rank 1: Cluster Grenade Lob this biotic grenade cluster at your enemies and watch them fly. *'Damage:' 420 (500 multiplayer) *'Force:' 1200 N (1000 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 4 m Rank 2: Max Grenades Increase grenade capacity by 1. Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase damage by 20%. Increase force by 20%. *'Damage:' 490 (600 multiplayer) *'Force:' 1400 N (1200 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 4 m Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase damage by 30%. Increase force by 30%. *'Damage:' 630 (750 multiplayer) *'Force:' 1800 N (1500 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 4 m Radius Increase impact radius by 35%. *'Damage:' 490 (600 multiplayer) *'Force:' 1400 N (1200 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 5.40 m Rank 5: Max Grenades/Damage Combo Max Grenades Increase grenade capacity by 1 (2 Multiplayer). Damage Combo Increase damage to already-lifted targets by 100%. Rank 6: Shrapnel/Force & Damage Shrapnel Increase shrapnel count by 2 (1 multiplayer). Force & Damage Increase damage by 50%. Increase force by 50%. *'Damage:' 840 (1000 multiplayer) & Damage, 714 (850 multiplayer) Radius *'Force:' 2400 N (2000 N multiplayer) & Damage, 2040 N (1700 N multiplayer) Radius *'Radius:' 4 m (Force & Damage) 5.40 m (Radius) Player Notes *Grenade powers do not have a recharge time and, thus, can be used immediately at any time, provided grenades are available. Using the power consumes one grenade each time. *If the player has multiple grenade powers, the grenade pool is shared between them. *When thrown, the initial grenade splits up into 3 extra grenades. If the Rank 6 Shrapnel evolution is taken in single-player, the grenade splits into 5 grenades. In multiplayer, 3 grenades are thrown instead of 2. *Damage is per grenade, so if all "split" grenades hit, damage inflicted as well as the force of the grenades will be extremely high. This can be frighteningly effective against any enemy foot-soldier, because on lower difficulties, one "split" grenade can inflict serious damage to weaker enemies or kill them outright. An entire grenade can seriously injure or even kill even the strongest foot-soldier (such as Phantoms, or Centurions). *Each grenade can trigger a separate Biotic Explosion, potentially resulting in massive devastation. *Trajectory is very important as the grenade splits in a forked pattern. This can be devastating against enemies spread out if used correctly. Alternately, it can diminish most of the effectiveness of this grenade power. *While attempting to throw the grenade out of tall cover (at least character height) when peeking to your character's left, sometimes instead of flying gracefully toward your enemies, they will bounce off the wall/cover you're peeking out of, landing slightly behind you and doing nothing. Be mindful of your surroundings and make sure you have enough clearance to throw the grenade in the first place, or you may end up wasting what precious few you have. *An extremely effective tactic for the Drell Adept is to cast Reave on a target (or group of targets), and then throw the Cluster Grenades at them. This will trigger a Biotic Explosion and can decimate groups of weaker enemies, such as Cannibals or Assault Troopers, and is extremely effective against armored targets, particularly Ravagers and their Swarmers, Brutes, and Banshees. *It is important to note that the Damage Combo evolution also applies to enemies that have been primed with another biotic power, such as Warp or Reave. *The first shrapnel of Cluster Grenade to cause a biotic explosion will also inflict double damage to its target. (Each individual shrapnel is capable of doing the same, however they must each hit a different target to do so.) Availability *'Single-Player:' Adept *'Multiplayer:' Batarian Slasher Adept, Drell Adept, Drell Vanguard, Vorcha Sentinel de:Cluster-Granate fr:Bombe à fragmentation pl:Granat kasetowy ru:Кластерная граната uk:Кластерна граната Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Powers Category:Biotics Category:Grenades Category:Multiplayer